ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Earth's Mightiest Heroes is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on The Avengers by Marvel Comics. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and it airs on Disney XD on TBD 2014. Synopsis Uniting together as a team know as the Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, the Hulk, Ant-Man/Giant-Man, the Wasp, the Falcon and She-Hulk set out of working together and fighting against potential numerous threats. Characters Main Avengers Founding Members * Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America (voiced by Travis Willingham) - the brave and courageous leader of the Avengers and an WWII soldier who reawaken in the modern days which he struggling of adjusting to. * Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man (voiced by Troy Baker) - the egotistical but well-meaning CEO of Stark Industries and the second-in-command of the Avengers where he formed a friendship with Steve, due to him being friend with his father, Howard Stark, back in WWII. * Thor Odinson (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - the TBD prince of Asgard, god of thunder and son of Odin who wield a hammer know as Mjölnir. * Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk (voiced by ??? as Dr. Bruce Banner, Kevin Michael Richardson as Hulk) - a TBD scientist who was exposed by gamma radiation which turn him into an hulking green-skinned beast whenever he get anger and struggling of trying of a cure. * Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (voiced by David Kaufman) - a young TBD college student who develop a particle, which he dubbed the "Pym Particles" and is good friend fellow college student Janet, whom he is completely unaware that she has a crush on him. * Janet van Dyne/Wasp (voiced by Danica McKellar) - a young TBD college student who gain a suit which chance her size from the size of a wasp and shot energy blasts, she also develop a romantic relationship with Hank. * Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon '''(voiced by Bumper Robinson) - a young TBD rookie hero who's a huge fan of Captain America and TBD * '''Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (voiced by Tricia Helfer) - Bruce's TBD cousin and a lawyer who injected with Bruce's DNA when she suffer from a illness. But, unlike her cousin, isn't a hulking-like beast and not being target by the the authorities. Additional Members * Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye (voiced by Sean Astin) - * T'Challa/Black Panther (voiced by ) - * * * Supporting * S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division), consisting of: ** Nicholas "Nick" Fury (voiced by ) - the TBD head director of S.H.I.E.L.D. TBD ** Philip "Phil" Coulson (voiced by Cam Clarke) - Nick's TBD ** Maria Hill (voiced by ) - Nick's TBD ** Daisy Johnson/Quake (voiced by ) - TBD ** Jasper Sitwell (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD ** Clay Quartermain (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD ** Barbara Morse/Mockingbird (voiced by Ashley Eckstein) - TBD ** Victoria Hand (voiced by ) - TBD ** Natasha Ramonoff/Black Widow (voiced by ) - TBD ** Jimmy Woo (voiced by Andrew Kishino) - TBD ** Sharon Carter (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD * S.W.O.R.D. (Sentient World Observation and Response Department), consisting of: ** Abigail Brand (voiced by Eliza Dushku) - the TBD head of S.W.O.R.D., an off-shot of S.H.I.E.L.D., TBD ** Henry Peter Gyrich (voiced by ) - TBD Other Heroes * Fantastic Four, consisting of: ** Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD ** Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD ** Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/Thing (voiced by ) - TBD ** Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD * Guardians of the Galaxy, consisting of: ** Peter Quill/Star-Lord (voiced by Matt Lanter) - TBD ** Gamora (voiced by Maggie Q) - TBD ** Rocket Raccoon (voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD ** Groot (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD ** Drax the Destroyer (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD ** Mantis (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - TBD * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - a young shy and geeky high school student who gain spider-based abilities and become a spider-themed hero. * Dr. Stephen Strange (voiced by ) - TBD * New Warriors, consisting of: ** Dwayne Taylor/Night Thrasher (voiced by Khary Payton) - ** Angelica "Angel" Jones/Firestar (voiced by ) - ** Robert "Robbie" Baldwin/Speedball (voiced by ) - ** Vance Astrovik/Justice (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - ** Samuel "Sam" Alexander/Nova (voiced by ) - ** Namorita (voiced by ) - * Heroes for Hire, consisting of: ** Luke Cage (voiced by ) - ** Daniel "Danny" Rand/Iron Fist (voiced by Dante Basco) - ** Jessica Jones/Jewel (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - * Namor (voiced by ) - * Sleepwalker (voiced by ) - * Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil (voiced by ) - * * * Antagonists * Hydra, consisting of: ** Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (voiced by ) - The TBD head of Hydra and Captain America's arch-enemy TBD ** Arnim Zola (voiced by ) - TBD ** Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra (voiced by ) - TBD ** Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (voiced by ) - TBD ** Brock Rumlow/Crossbones (voiced by ) - TBD ** * A.I.M. (Advanced Idea Mechanics), consisting of: ** George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K. (voiced by ) - TBD ** Andrew Forson/Scientist Supreme (voiced by ) - TBD ** Marvin Flumm/Mentallo (voiced by ) - TBD ** Deidre Wentworth/Superia (voiced by ) - TBD ** * Masters of Evil, consisting of: ** Baron Helmut Zemo (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD ** Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger (voiced by ) - TBD ** Paul Duval/Grey Gargoyle (voiced by ) - TBD ** Emil Blonsky/Abomination (voiced by ) - TBD ** David Cannon/Whirlwind (voiced by ) - TBD ** Antonio Rodriguez/Armadillo (voiced by ) - TBD ** ** * Serpent Society, consisting of: ** Klaus Voorhees/King Cobra (voiced by ) - TBD ** Quincy McIver/Bushmaster (voiced by ) - TBD ** Blanche Stiznski/Anaconda (voiced by ) - TBD ** Roland Burroughs/Death Adder (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD ** Gustav Krueger/Rattler (voiced by ) - TBD ** Burchell Clemens/Cottonmouth (voiced by ) - TBD ** Ariana Siddiqi/Black Racer (voiced by ) - TBD * Wrecking Crew, consisting of: ** Dirk Grathwaite/Wrecker (voiced by ) - TBD ** Dr. Eliot Franklin/Thunderball (voiced by James C. Mathis III) - TBD ** Brain Philip Calusky/Piledriver (voiced by ) - TBD ** Henry Camp/Bulldozer (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD * U-Foes, consisting of: ** Simon Utrecht/Vector (voiced by ) - TBD ** Michael "Mike" Steel/Ironclad (voiced by ) - TBD ** James "Jimmy" Darnell/X-Ray (voiced by ) - TBD ** Ann Darnell/Vapor (voiced by ) - TBD * Loki Faufeyson (voiced by ) - TBD ** Amora the Enchantress (voiced by ) - TBD ** Skurge the Executioner (voiced by ) - TBD * U.L.T.R.O.N. (voiced by David Sobolov) - TBD * Thanos (voiced by ) - TBD ** Black Order, consisting of: *** Ebony Maw (also voice by Corey Burton) - TBD *** Corvus Glaive (voiced by ) - TBD *** Supergiant (voiced by ) - TBD *** Proxima Midnight (voiced by ) - TBD *** Black Dwarf (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD * Circus of Crime, consisting of: ** Maynard Tiboldt/Ringmaster (voiced by ) - TBD ** Eliot "Crafty" Franklin/Clown (voiced by ) - TBD ** Bruce Olafson/Bruto the Strong Man (voiced by ) - TBD ** Zelda DuBios/Princess Python (voiced by ) - TBD ** Jack Pulver/Human Cannonball (voiced by ) - TBD ** Ernesto & Luigi Gambonno/Great Gambonnos (voiced by , respectively) - TBD ** Kabir Mahadevu/Rajah (voiced by ) - TBD ** Tomas Ramirez/Fire-Eater (voiced by ) - TBD * Space Phantom - TBD * Nathaniel Richards/Kang the Conqueror (voiced by ) - TBD * Dr. Samuel "Sam" Sterns/Leader (voiced by ) - TBD * Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man (voiced by Gregg Berger) - TBD * Mary MacPherran/Titania (also voice by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - TBD * Donald "Don" Gill/Blizzard (voiced by ) - TBD * Dr. Elihas Starr/Egghead (voiced by Peter MacNicol) - Hank and Janet's former science teacher who secretly work as a criminal mastermind who help create and/or upgrade villains' arsenal. * Zodiac, consisting of: ** Taurus (voiced by Corey Burton) - The TBD leader of the Zodiac who possess superhuman strength and has above-average intelligence. He also able to disguise himself as wealthy businessman Cornelius Van Lunt. ** Scorpion (voiced by Michael Dorn) - TBD ** Leo (voiced by Corey Feldman) - TBD ** Sagittarius (voiced by ) - TBD ** Aquarius (also voice by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD ** Virgo (voiced by Wendie Malick) - TBD ** Capricorn (voiced by Chris Hardwick) - TBD ** Gemini (voiced by Tara Strong and Andrew Kishino, respectively) - TBD ** Pisces (also voice by Andrew Kishino) - TBD ** Aries (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD ** Cancer (also voice by Rob Paulsen) - TBD ** Libra (voiced by ) - TBD * Collector (voiced by ) - TBD * Grandmaster (voiced by ) - TBD * Mafia, consisting of: ** Count Luchino Nefaria (voiced by ) - TBD ** * Anthony "Tony" Masters/Taskmaster (voiced by ) - TBD * Franklin Fall/Graviton (voiced by ) - TBD * Lethal Legion, consisting of: ** Eric Williams/Grim Reaper (voiced by ) - TBD ** Jacques Duquesne/Swordsman (also voice by Troy Baker) - TBD ** Arthur Parks/Living Laser (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD ** Aleksei Systevich/Rhino (also voice by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD ** ** ** * Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo (voiced by ) - TBD * Calvin Zabo/Mister Hyde (voiced by ) - TBD * Chen Lu/Radioactive Man (voiced by ) - TBD * Ebenezer Laughton/Scarecrow (voiced by ) - TBD * Jonathan Ohnn/Spot (voiced by ) - TBD * Ulysses Klaw (voiced by ) - TBD * Darren Cross/Yellowjacket (voiced by ) - TBD * Ghost (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (voiced by ) - TBD * 'Ego the Living Planet '(voiced by ) - TBD * 'Nightmare '(voiced by Robert Englund) - TBD * * * Episodes See List of episodes in Earth's Mightiest Heroes Differences * Hank and Janet are both re-imagined as college students. * She-Hulk and the Falcon are both founding members of the Avengers. * Egghead get re-imagine as Hank and Janet's former science teacher. * * * * * * Trivia * This version of Nick Fury in the series is based on the original Earth-616 version of Nick Fury. * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Avengers Category:The Avengers Category:Marvel Comics Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:Disney XD Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Superheroes